


Accio Love

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, M/M, hogwarts!Klaine, hufflepuff!Blaine, slytherin!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins and Hufflepuffs usually don’t go well. Everyone knew that. That was, of course, before Kurt and Blaine became a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accio Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blainerstan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blainerstan).



**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Accio Love**

The proper description of a Slytherin would be cunning, confident, proper, ambitious and straightforward. Most Slytherins were intelligent (some weren’t, but hey – can’t have everything right?) and all of them were at least halfbloods.

If you’d stop and think about it, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff would never actually work as a couple. Hufflepuffs were too kind, too selfless and they welcomed everyone into their House, including Muggleborns. They were the perfect friends.

The bad Slytherins often took advantage of the Hufflepuffs and underestimated them. They saw no value in being sweet and befriending people while the ‘puffs wanted nothing more but make the snakes see how important equality was. 

Perhaps that was the real reason why Kurt and Blaine got so many weird looks whenever they were found holding hands as they walked each other to class.

It wasn’t because they were two boys – couldn’t be, when a thing called incest was common in pureblooded families. Homosexuality was actually genuinely accepted, the real shocker at Hogwarts was however the fact that a  _Slytherin_ and a  _Hufflepuff_  fell in love.

Frankly, Kurt and Blaine couldn’t care less about public opinion.

Kurt smiled when he watched Blaine wave at him from the other side of the Great Hall, wishing he could sit next to him at the same table and have his all of his classes with Blaine. Of course that wasn’t the case.

Sometimes Kurt felt like he didn’t fit in his House even if he knew it was nonsense. Kurt may be brave like a Gryffindor but he wasn’t afraid to manipulate people to get what he wanted, nor was he afraid to worm his way into the hearts of those he desired.

Like Blaine.

It wasn’t that Kurt was cruel, though. He was actually far from that.

Kurt considered himself to be a realist. Blaine often jokingly said Kurt was sometimes too pessimistic and maybe that was true too. Having had to grow up as an outcast in the Muggle world and then sometimes not even fitting in with his own friends would do that to a person.

Everything was okay now, though. Just fine.

Kurt raised his hand and waved back, his smile broadening when Blaine beamed at him. He looked like a little chipmunk with his cheeks stuffed so full with food that they were bulging. Normally Blaine would be the one with the good manners, but it seemed that the food at Hogwarts always made him forget all about that. It was sort of endearing, truly.

Blaine was busying himself with some sheet of paper, and then he smiled and tossed it up the air before flicking his wand at it. Kurt watched as a paper bird flew over to him, snatching it out of  the sky before Santana could.

‘Cockblock,’ Santana huffed. Kurt stuck his tongue out to her and carefully unfolded it, smoothing out the wrinkles before taking in Blaine’s loopy handwriting.

_It’s like every time I look at you, you keep getting more and more handsome. I love what you did to your hair today. It looks so soft. I hope I’m not coming up too strong when I say that your lips look very kissable too._

_Anyway, Cooper taught me how to perform the Patronus charm this summer, come meet me in the Room of Requirement after class and I’ll teach you too? I’ve been dying to get some alone time with you._

_X Blaine_

Kurt blinked up at Blaine with a bright smile on his lips, his boyfriend looking right back at him with a dreamy expression in his eyes. The Patronus charm was a difficult high level piece of magic… Why did Blaine even ask? Kurt simply nodded into Blaine’s direction and Blaine gave him a thumbs up, yelping when Joe clapped him on the shoulder. Kurt watched carefully as Blaine got up and high fived Joe and from all the way across the Great Hall Kurt could hear Blaine exclaiming a  _‘Hey, man! Nice to see you again!’._

Kurt wasn’t jealous of Joe and his Hufflepuff tie, however. He wasn’t jealous of the way Joe could sleep in the same dorm as Blaine slept, or how Joe was allowed to sit next to Blaine in class.

Joe and Blaine gave each other a quick hug and then they sat back down again, discussing something while Kurt’s hand grew tight around his own fork.

…Maybe he was just a little bit jealous after all.

 

* * *

‘Kurt, no. You’re way too focused on succeeding.’  

There was mirth shining in Blaine’s eyes, and he looked on the verge of a laughing fit. Kurt huffed and glared at his wand as though it was at fault of his own failure.

The Room of Requirement had transformed into the perfect room for practicing, spacious and wide, with only a couple of wooden benches to the side where they could sit and rest. Admittedly, when they got each other alone resting was the last thing they thought of. They  _were_ two teenage boys in love after all.

Kurt’s hair was still a little bit messed up from where Blaine’s been running his eager hands through it, his uniform wrinkled and his tie crooked. There was a rather impressive hickey blossoming up on his neck and Blaine’s neck was probably just as wrecked, Kurt’s cheeks still rosy and his fingers still tingling with the remembrance of the feel of Blaine’s smooth skin. Blaine’s sides were just so soft and they were terribly hard to resist touching.

Kurt scratched the back of his head and sighed. 

The Patronus charm was hard but that wasn’t against Kurt’s expectations. He had just hoped that he could  _do_ it and automatically excel at it, just like he excelled at everything else, yet reality once more proved to be ruining everything _._ Nothing was coming out of Kurt’s wand and he was shocked to find he was actually a bit envious of Blaine, who seemed to perform the charm with such practiced ease that it seemed almost effortless.

Blaine’s lips were still a bit puffy from their quick make out session, a dopey smile still adorning his handsome face and his hands massaging Kurt’s shoulders.

‘Isn’t that the point?’ Kurt asked with a frown on his face as he leaned more into Blaine. Blaine shook his head and pecked Kurt on the cheek. His skin tingled pleasantly in the wake of his boyfriend’s touch, his entire body buzzing. It was strange to feel such a strong mix of contentedness and frustration at the same time.

‘No, the point is that you let the happiness fill you up,’ Blaine patiently explained. Kurt thought suddenly that Blaine could be an amazing teacher. He was just so patient and encouraging, not at all chastising.

‘How? I know how to come up with a memory, but…’ Kurt trailed off, just at a loss at what he was doing wrong. He could feel himself pouting, too, and it was entirely embarrassing. He was normally the one to help Blaine with his homework.

‘Well, what’s your memory? Maybe it’s not strong enough,’ Blaine offered.

Kurt laughed a bit, shaking his head. ‘I doubt it. I’ve never been happier in my life than I was in that moment.’ Indeed, just thinking about it made his head spin. Before that moment he had never actually thought being this happy was physically possible.

Blaine nudged him with his hip and Kurt glanced at him, taking in his lips - God, Blaine’s lips  _still_ looked delicious - and then the interested look in his eyes. No one’s ever looked at Kurt like that, like he was genuinely fascinating, like whatever it was he had to say was important. Not even Kurt’s friends listened to Kurt the way Blaine did.

Kurt was uncertain if this was just another Hufflepuff trait or if it was something that was just so very Blaine.

‘Now I’m all curious. What is it, Kurt?’ his boyfriend asked. Kurt mumbled something under his breath, blushing. Blaine blinked at him. ‘What’s that?’

‘I said - I was thinking about our first kiss. And then later I thought of our first time.’

Blaine seemed surprised at that, but then a pleased little smile curled on his lips. Kurt was torn in between telling Blaine not to look so happy about this and hugging him just because he looked adorable. He liked it when Blaine was like this.

‘Okay, look,’ Blaine started after a moment of silence, gripping Kurt’s hand, ‘take a deep breath, close your eyes. Imagine you’re in that moment again, imagine -’

‘Blaine, if I do that something white is definitely going to erupt, but it won’t be from my wand,’ Kurt admitted with a deeper flush on his face. He was ashamed of the amounts of times he had masturbated to memories of them together, memories of Blaine.

Blaine chuckled nervously and took a bit distance of Kurt, but Kurt stayed perfectly still. He tried to take into account what Blaine had just said, tried to relive the memory if only just a little bit, but when he moved his wand again only thin, smoke-like string erupted from it.

‘I can’t do it! How come it’s so easy for you?!’ Kurt exclaimed with a frustrated tone. Blaine bit his lip before he smiled shyly.

‘It’s easy,’ Blaine explained, ‘I just think about you.’

Kurt turned around and stared at Blaine with wide eyes, until it suddenly just  _clicked._ Kurt’s favorite animal was a rabbit – Blaine’s Patronus was a rabbit, too.

Kurt looked at Blaine – at his darling face, the blush on his cheeks, his broad shoulders. Kurt thought of the tone of Blaine’s voice and he could feel it now. He could feel the happiness building up and he realized that his memory didn’t have to be a moment in his life.

It could be of a person, too.

Kurt briefly closed his eyes and thought about the feeling of Blaine’s lips against his own, Blaine’s fingers laced with his, the feeling of Blaine’s long eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones whenever Blaine’s lids fluttered during one of their frenzied make out sessions. He thought of Blaine’s weight on top of himself, his  _voice_ , and this time, Kurt was confident.

Kurt turned around and flicked his wand and this time, a smokey, white hare erupted from his wand. Kurt watched with wide eyes as it hopped around in the air like it was a dewy meadow and Blaine watched in amazement as well, casting his own Patronus and watching his rabbit hop off with Kurt’s hare. They playfully nipped at each other and then just jumped around aimlessly as if they were chasing each other.

Kurt exclaimed a disbelieving laugh. It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

‘I did it!’ he managed to say. He wanted to say something on how they had matching Patronuses, but he didn’t. Instead he threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him.

‘You did it,’ Blaine replied proudly. ‘Great job, Kurt. I knew you could do it.’

 _Not without you,_ Kurt thought to himself. He smiled when he watched their Patronuses disappeared through a wall, feeling full and warm and laughing when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and kissed him.

Somewhere in the castle, Albus Dumbledore shook his head to himself with a soft smile on his face as he watched two Patronuses just briefly jump around his office before disappearing again. He mused to himself that love, young love at that, truly was an odd sort of magic.


End file.
